1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact optical imaging lens assembly used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile phone cameras, the demand for compact imaging lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the resolution of compact imaging lenses has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional high resolution compact optical imaging lens assembly, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920, generally comprises four lens elements, wherein two spherical-surface glass lenses are used as the first and second lens elements, and being adhered together to form a doublet and thereby to correct the chromatic aberration. Such an arrangement of optical elements, however, has the following disadvantages: (1) the freedom of the system is curtailed due to the employment of excess number of spherical-surface glass lenses, thus the total track length of the system cannot be reduced easily; (2) the process of making the glass lenses adhered together is complicated, posing difficulties in manufacturing.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical imaging lens assembly that features better image quality, maintains a small total track length and is easy to manufacture.